The subject disclosure generally relates to retail services and, more particularly, to a system and method for presenting product recommendations.
Systems and methods for analyzing product trends, e.g., purchasing trends, rating trends, viewing trends, etc., and for presenting to a consumer information related to such product trends, e.g., product recommendations, are known in the art. For example, prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a Web page which allows a consumer to view “best selling” products, “top rated” products, and “most wished for” products as determined by the operator of the corresponding Web site system. Because the Web page of FIG. 1 only functions to present to the consumer a small sampling of the products that are included within a product trend of interest, e.g., the top three “most wished for” products, the Web page of FIG. 1 additionally includes a link, e.g., the “See Top 100” link, by which the consumer can instruct the Web site system to present a further Web page on which will be included a more complete listing of the products that are within the product trend of interest. As additionally illustrated in FIG. 1, the product trends can be filtered to present to the consumer only those products that are trending within a specified product category, e.g., women's clothing, handbags, etc.
By way of further example, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0154629 discloses a system for analyzing trends of products while U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,616 discloses a method an apparatus for recommending products based upon explicit and implicit ratings of products made by consumers. These publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.